


Through the Looking Glass

by RubyRemusLupin



Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [9]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRemusLupin/pseuds/RubyRemusLupin
Summary: Regina's evening entertainment is looking through her magic mirror.One night, the Evil Queen finds herself needing to help Little Red Riding Hood and Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz stay together, with a little help from Belle.Once Upon a Time gives us some weird scenarios.
Relationships: Belle/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Series: Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Through the Looking Glass

Regina saw a lot of things through her mirrors. She knew a lot of things. She didn’t gossip. With the things she saw, she could be much more than an Evil Queen. She could be a gossip queen. 

It was honestly amusing. Regina could look through a mirror any time and see someone else staring back at her. Or, NOT staring back at her.

She should be ashamed of herself. She often used the mirror to drop in on a naked Emma Swan or maybe watch Ruby and Dorothy...I won’t finish that sentence. 

“God, Wolfie… don’t stop! Don’t stop, baby, DON’T STOP!”

“Kansas, no need to yell. I’m right here.”

“You stopped.”

“Heh. More?”

“Yesssssss…”

“You can scream.”

“Won’t I hurt your ears?”

“Trust me, baby, when my name is coming out of your mouth, it doesn’t hurt one bit.”

“You’re still stopped…”

“Sorry.”

“Ruby. Ruby! Ruby! RUBY!”

“You done?”

“Can I do you?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Regina waved a hand and the image in the mirror disappeared. Smiling, she got dressed into her pajamas, which consisted of underwear and a large T-shirt. Not a queens attire, but it wasn’t like she had anyone to see her at night. And if she did, she wouldn’t dress like this. She wouldn’t dress at all.

She walked over to her bed and grabbed her smaller mirror as she laid down, pulling the blankets over herself. Regina didn’t watch late-night shows. It was far less entertaining than what some people in Storybrooke were doing. 

As much as Regina loved Ruby and Dorothy porn, it was still fun to take a break from watching her friends have sex, and see what weird things others were up to.

“BABY, THIS IS WHAT YOU CAME FOR!”

Leroy was dancing around in his underwear, singing into his hairbrush.

“LIGHTNING! STRIKES EVERY TIME SHE MOVES!”

Regina rolled her eyes and waved her hand again, changing the picture.

“Henry!” Emma called to her son. Henry was at Emma’s house that night. “C’mere, kid.” She was lying on her bed, watching _Lost_ . Regina’s eyes widened. Emma BETTER not let Henry watch _Lost_. 

“Coming!” Henry jumped up onto the bed next to Emma, and began watching the show. Regina was angry, and tempted to call Emma, but she knew that if she called, they would know that she was watching them.

So Regina sighed and waved her hand, deciding that she should go back to watching Ruby and Dorothy. 

Dorothy was quickly getting dressed, and seemed angry. Her neck was bleeding. Ruby was on the bed, in underwear and a sports bra. She looked sad, scared and guilty, all at the same time.

“Kansas-”

“I don’t want to hear it! This was all a mistake!”

“I’m so sorry, I-”

“Just shut UP! You’re NOT my true love!”

That seemed to break Ruby. “I-”

“There has to be some sort of mistake. You CAN’T be my true love! I don’t want to be stuck with a MONSTER like you!”

Dorothy stormed out of the room, and Ruby stood and tried to run after her, but the door slammed in the werewolf’s face. Ruby stumbled back, looking shocked. She didn’t seem to know what to do. 

She sat down on the bed. Sitting at the edge, she grabbed her phone and started playing music. _I wanna fu fu fu, but I’m broken-hearted. Cry, cry, cry, but I like to party. Touch, touch, touch, but I got nobody. Here on my own._

Regina felt terrible as she watched her friend cry. _I wanna fu fu fu, but I’m broken-hearted. Cry, cry, cry, since the day we parted. Touch, touch, touch, but I got nobody. So I do it so-lo._

Even the Evil Queen had a soft spot for puppies, and Ruby looked so much like one at the moment, that Regina stood and got dressed. She walked downstairs and out the door, out into the cold night. 

She kept walking until she came to a door. She knocked. Music stopped inside. It was a few seconds before the doorknob twisted and the door opened to a very ragged looking Red Riding Hood. 

Ruby was wearing a large T-shirt and sport shorts. Her hair was messy, her lipstick was slightly smeared, and her face was red and tear-stained. “Damn, Regina, what the hell do you want?” She had been trying to sound tough and angry, but it came out as a whine.

“I thought that maybe you could use some company.”

“Why?”

“I know losing someone you love is hard.”

Silence.

More silence.

“How do you know about that?”

“I was spying on you.”

Ruby should be mad. She should be upset, distrusting. But she wasn’t. “Is that something you usually do?” She sounded too tired and heartbroken to be angry.

“Um, maybe.”

“You know there is such a thing as internet porn, right? Why watch me and Dorothy?”

“I don’t know.”

“Great answer.”

“Can I come in?”

“It smells like sex and alcohol, but whatever.” Ruby stood aside and Regina came in.

“It doesn’t smell.”

“Then it’s the wolf.”

“Ah.”

“It’s always the wolf.”

“I’m sorry?”

“The wolf ruins everything.” Ruby looked on the verge of a mental and emotional breakdown.

“... What happened?”

“I got lost in the moment. The wolf was hungry, and I let it go. I bit her.”

“Is that why she was bleeding?”

“Yeah…” Ruby basically collapsed onto her couch. “I’m scared.”

“That she won’t come back?”

“That I hurt her. That I turned her.”

…

…

“So you cry in bed singing along to Solo?”

“... yes.”

“Ah.”

“Go home, Regina.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I just want to be ALONE.” Ruby groaned into a pillow.

“Miss Lucas-”

“I was just dumped by my true love, being called a monster, the worst part being that, first of all, she’s right, and I’m a bitch, and second of all, I hurt her.”

“It was an accident-”

“It doesn’t matter, Regina. Just please. GO.”

Regina, defeated, sighed and left. She pulled out her phone as she walked home.

**_Regina: Ruby needs help._ **

**_Miss French: what? its the middle of the night why are you texting me?_ **

**_Regina: Did you not read that last message?_ **

**_Miss French: Wait, Ruby?_ **

**_Regina: Yes_ **

**_Miss French: What happened?! Is she okay?!_ **

**_Regina: Her and Dorothy had a falling-out. Ruby accidentally bit her._ **

**_Miss French: Oh, god._ **

**_Miss French: Why do you think I could help?_ **

**_Regina: Because she loved you._ **

**_Miss French: I’m sorry… WHAT?_ **

**_Regina: I use my mirror to look in on other people's lives. She used to talk to her reflection._ **

**_Miss French: You SPY on people!? Is that how you knew that Ruby and Dorothy broke up?!_ **

**_Regina: Um… yes._ **

**_Miss French: REGINA!_ **

**_Regina: I know, I know._ **

**_Miss French: SO YOU SPIED ON RUBY AND THEN TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME?!_ **

**_Regina: Are you mad at her?_ **

**_Miss French: NO. I'm mad at you! That is a total invasion of privacy!_ **

**_Regina: I know. And I’m sorry. But Ruby needs help, and she won't talk to ME._ **

**_Miss French: Gee, I WONDER why!_ **

**_Regina: Miss French._ **

**_Miss French: … You’re right. I’ll talk to her._ **

**_Regina: Thank you._ **

**_Miss French: One thing tho_ **

**_Regina: Yes?_ **

**_Miss French: Stop spying on people?_ **

**_Regina: Fine. I guess I’ll have to fall asleep to HGTV._ **

**_Miss French: you do that_ **

~

Regina had to use the mirror one last time, despite her promise to Belle. She would check in on Ruby. The werewolf mostly laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, crying and listening to music. It was the afternoon after everything.

Suddenly, there was a barely audible knock in Ruby’s apartment. Ruby slowly got up and went to the door. Regina switched mirrors to the one out in Ruby’s hall. Ruby opened the door and stepped back in shock.

“Hey Wolfie.” Regina had expected Belle, but here was Dorothy, looking guilty as hell.

“I-”

“Don’t. Please. Let me talk.”

“Dorothy-”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have said what I did… I- I just… I’m not used to this.”

“Used to what?”

“You. A relationship. Look, love bites are normal. I just didn’t... “

“It’s not normal when it’s a WEREWOLF who’s biting you.”

“It should have been. I knew what I was getting into. Hell, I’ve done the research!”

“Research?”

“I might’ve visited the library shortly after we came here.”

“Oh.”

“But that’s not the point! I knew that the wolf is possessive and that you can get rough, but when it happened, I freaked out!”

“You were right to! I bit you! That’s NOT okay!”

“It is. As long as you don’t bite me while you’re in wolf form.”

“It… is?”

“Wait, you’re the werewolf, and you don’t even know that stuff?”

“NO. Granny never told me anything, and I never felt like going and looking up ME.”

“Oh.”

“I love you.”

“Huh?”

“I love you, Kansas.”

Dorothy came closer to Ruby, and hugged the taller woman, snuggling close. “I love you too, Wolfie.”

Ruby smiled and held her true love close.

“And, by the way, your friend came and beat the crap out of me.”

Ruby pulled away and looked Dorothy over, who had a red mark on her face from a slap. “What friend?” 

“The short one.”

“Let me guess, brown hair, blue eyes, Australian accent?”

“That’s her.”

Regina chuckled along with Ruby, who pulled Dorothy into another hug. Dorothy moved her head to give Ruby a kiss, which turned heated and passionate. Ruby moaned as Dorothy kicked the door closed and started to lift Ruby’s shirt off.

As the two slammed against the wall and started undressing, Regina decided it would be a good time to stop watching. She was done invading other people’s privacy. Sighing, Regina laid back in bed next to Emma.

“Babe, you done watching Ruby and Dorothy?” 

“Yes, Emma. I just had to make sure everything turned out alright.”

“C’mere.” Emma pulled Regina into a kiss of their own, and pulled the covers over them. 

Turns out, Regina never needed a magic mirror to see Emma naked.


End file.
